Luke's Real Life
by BookWorm4Life12
Summary: Lynn-Z has secrets: deadly secrets that Hera plans to reveal to everyone. One of them? Her last name. And the real reason the war happened isn't because of Kronos only. Its more than that, it's family.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Yes, Robin the Girl Wonder (who has REALLY good stories), I'm using that idea I gave you, but you can still use it. They'll probably see yours before they se mine. Anyways, I'm changing it up though. Please review! **_

As the whole camp was singing at the Bon Fire, they had visitors: the Hunters of Artemis. Surprisingly, they hadn't shot any guys or kidnapped them for slaves. They said "Lady Artemis" was busy with matters on Olympus. They had actually become a lot nicer ever since Thalia became the lieutenant. They actually smiled and talked to the guys, but all of the guys were too scared to make a move because they didn't want to be turned into jackalopes.

Even Rachel, the Orcale, wasn't prepared for this.

The Bon Fire blew straight up into the air in a fireball. Campers screamed and took out their weapons. Arrows hit it, but the fire engulfed it. The fireball came back down and hit the ground with a thud. The campers shielded their eyes. Once the brightness was gone, Chiron looked up and saw a giant crater where the bonfire was.

Chiron looked over the edge and saw Hera and Hermes. He moved his head as they floated up, but it was a funny sight.

They were glowing white for a silhouette, but they were arguing. Hera was covering Hermes's mouth and he was arguing up a storm. He looked aggravated and annoyed, but Hera slapped him in the back of the head with her free hand and told him to shut up. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh," Hera said, looking around. "Hello.:

Hermes pulled away. "Let go of me!" he yelled like a teenager. "You're not my mom! You're my STEPmom!"

"HUSH!" Hera yelled.

"Yes ma'am," Hermes said.

The Hermes cabin began laughing. Lynn-Z shouted, "Nice, Dad; real nice." Then, the whole camp started laughing.

"SILENCE!" Hera yelled. Everyone got quite.

Lynn-Z glanced at Thalia and Leo; Leo, sitting next to her and Thalia sitting with the Hunters. Hera smirked, Hermes gave Lynn-Z a _I-Didn't-Plan-This _look, and Lynn-Z was confused.

"Chiron, would you mind if I make an announcement? Good," Hera said before Chiron could answer. "It's time for the truth to come out about the war to come out. To do so, I have to show all of you something, and trust me, you'll be surprised."

Thalia and Lynn-Z looked at each other.

_No, _Lynn-Z thought. _It couldn't be. _

Leo slipped his hand in hers. "You ok?" he whispered.

"Yea," she whispered back.

"It isn't…," he said.

She looked down at her boots. "I hope not."

Hera waved her hand and a video appeared as if it was an Iris Message, except, a whole lot bigger. Annabeth froze like a statue and Percy tensed. It was of Luke, Thalia, and little girl that wasn't Annabeth.

_Luke, Thalia, and the girl were running through an alley. The girl had long curly blonde hair that hung in her face. She had blue eyes. Luke was holding her hand and pulling her along, but she wasn't more than four or five._

"_Come on!" he barked to her. She ran faster, but she was already out of breath. _

_Her curly locks fell in her face. Thalia was in front, dodging everything in their way. It showed the monster and it was the Manticore. It was shooting poison darts at them with one blue eye and one brown eye. I growled and began to run, still shooting darts. _

_Luke scooped the girl up in his arms and they ran faster. The girl looked back at the monster, squinted her eyes, and there was an explosion. Luke and Thalia spun around and saw monster dust flying down. Luke looked at Thalia, but she put her hands up._

"_Wasn't me," she said._

_Luke was shocked. He looked around with the little girl still in his arms, but didn't see anyone. The little girl brushed her hair out of her face with her tiny hands, but she just looked around as if nothing happened. Thalia thought for a second, then it hit her._

"_Lynn-Z?" she asked. The little girl looked at her. "Did you do that?"_

_The little girl, Lynn-Z, smiled as Luke set her down. _

Lynn-Z squeezed Leo's hand. Oh, gods, no. The whole crowd glanced at her, but she wouldn't look any of them in the eye.

"_Maybe," she said. _

"_But – how?" Luke asked. _

"_It's easy!" Lynn-Z said. She looked at a dumpster at the other end of the dumpster, squinted, and it blew up. Not with flames, but in pieces. Luke and Thalia's eyes got big. _

"_That's awesome," Thalia said._

"_Yea," Luke said. His mouth was hanging open. _

"_Where are we going?" Lynn-Z asked._

_Luke looked down and got down to her size. "Somewhere where we'll be safe," he said. "But I bet they'll have ice cream."_

Lynn-Z had a hurt smile on her face. Leo put his arm around her shoulders. Luke always knew if he had to get her to do something just say the words ice and cream and she would do it; but it only worked for Luke.

_Lynn-Z smiled and gave him a hug. He picked her up as he stood up and looked at Thalia. She smiled at him. Looking at Luke and Lynn-Z together, they looked like brother and sister: the same hair, the same eyes, the same skin color. They looked just like a normal brother and sister; except the fact that they were the kids of Hermes that had ran away with the daughter of Zeus because their mom went a bit crazy and Luke wasn't going to leave his little sister to suffer through that. _

_As they walked out of the alley, everyone realized where they were: Boston. Lynn-Z put her arms around Luke's neck, put her head on her shoulder, and fell asleep. Thalia looked at Luke._

"_What are we going to do?" she asked._

"_What do you mean?" he asked. _

"_We're fourteen, we have no money, barely any weapons, and we don't know where to go," she pointed out. "She's five and can barely fight because she's so small, she's as stubborn as you are, and keeping stuff from her isn't going to help. Once she figures out, she's going to be mad."_

"_I just got to keep her safe," he said. _

"Yea," Lynn-Z muttered so low Leo barely heard her. "That did a lot of good."

_Thalia rolled her eyes. "Yea, right."_

"_What?" Luke said. "You think I'm just going to leave her with my mom?" _

"_I didn't mean that it's just –"_

"_Just what?" Luke snapped. _

"_If we get to this camp you're talking about,, once Lynn-Z gets older she's going to ask you about your mom," Thalia said as they turned a corner. "I just don't want her to grow up thinking her mom was a crazy lunatic because that's what you told her."_

_Luke rolled his eyes. "We'll figure something out."_

_The sidewalk got empty quicker than usual. There was a slithering sound and a giant snake came around the corner. It had a head at each end and it's eyes glowed red. It narrowed its eyes at them and slithered towards them._

"_Amphisbaena," Thalia breathed. She took out her spear and taped her bracelet. Lynn-Z woke upand Luke set her down, but she stood behind him, peering behind his legs at the monster. She tried to squint, but it didn't work. _

_Luke handed her a knife. "Take it," he told her. "If you need it, use it." _

_Lynn-Z gulped and took it. The monster came faster, its back head just sliding behind. The snake eyed Lynn-Z, but Luke stuck his sword out. _

_The second head came around and slammed into Luke and Thalia. Lynn-Z jumped back and missed the snake by inches. The first head came around and lunged at her, but defensivly, she stabbed it in the eye. _

_It let out a screech and lunged again, but she stabbed it in the head. Luke got up and began fighting the other head as Thalia ran over to Lynn-Z._

"_Run!" Thalia yelled to Lynn-Z. _

_Lynn-Z ran awa from the snake, but the head Luke was fighting spun quickly and hit her. She tumbled to the ground and layed there motionless. Luke swung his sword at the monster and chopped its head off. He ran towards Lynn-Z, but the other snake head jumped in between Luke and Lynn-Z and anvanced towards Luke. _

_The other head slowly grew back. Thalia got a glimpse at Lynn-Z. Her head was bleeding and she was unconscious and her arm looked hurt. Her eyes fluttered open. She looked at the snakehead that had just grew back. It slid towards her. She looked it in the eyes and it slithered away, dragging the other head with it. _

_Lynn-Z collapsed. Luke slid next to her and picked her up, but she just laid lifeless. They couldn't even tell if she was breathing. Luke's eyes filled with tears. Her head was still bleeding and she was still motionless. Luke looked up at Thalia like he was about to cry. _

Lynn-Z looked over at Annabeth and saw her close to Percy. She'd finally gotten over him and Hera pulled this stunt. Lynn-Z looked at Leo, and he hugged her. He let her go, but he kept his arm around her shoulders.

"_I-i-i-is she o-o-ok?" he asked Thalia. _

_Thalia got on her knees and felt for a heartbeat, but couldn't feel anything. She looked at him sadly._

"_I-I-I'm sorry, Luke," she said. _

_He held Lynn-Z and tears came down. "No," he said. "No, god no!" _

"_Luke, I – I'm really sorry," Thallia said. Thalia gave him a hug. _

"_B-b-b-but she can't b-b-be d-d-dead," he stuttered. "She's my little sister. I-I was supposed to p-protect her!"_

_A bright light appeared in front of them. They looked up ad saw Hermes._

"_You," Luke growled._

"_Son, give her to me," Hermes said. "I'll make sure she's –"_

_Luke pulled Lynn-Z back. _

"_Luke, just give her to him," Thalia pleaded. "She's five years old. We're fourteen. We can barely fight monsters without getting killed and with her it's just attracting more monsters. Please, Luke."_

_He looked at Lynn-Z again, hugged her, muttered something to her, and handed her reluctantly to Hermes. Hermes looked at Lynn-Z with a sad look and disappeared. _

_Once Hermes was gone, Luke sucked it up and stood up. He looked at Thalia. His jaw was set and he looked like he was about to hit something, but instead, he said:_

"_Don't tell anyone I had a little sister. Understood?"_

_Thalia nodded. _

Lynn-Z shifted uncomfortably as everyone stared at herexcept Leo, who tried to comfort her.

"They better not show what else happened," she thought, glaring at Hera. Hermes wouldn't look her in the eye. Hera glared back.

"I don't care if he did start the war," she thought. "If that goddess says anything about my brother, I'm going to face-plant her face into some concrete."

_**Ok, next part in next chapter. :) review please! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Well, that went better than I thought. :) Ok, part 2/3 of the video that Hera shows. Any questions or suggestions leave it in the review! :)**_

Hera waved her hand at the video and it showed Luke sitting in a chair behind a desk on the _Princess Andromeda. _

_Luke was alone in the room. The room was dark and the only light that was shown was the moonlight coming through the windows. Luke was scowling and his eyes were still blue then. A coffin sat on the other side of the room. The words written on the coffin glowed gold: Kronos. _

_Luke looked at his desk and looked at a picture. He picked it up and he saw that it was of him, Thalia, and Lynn-Z. They were making faces. Luke actually smiled at the picture. He laughed too. Then he looked at the wall with a sad look in his eyes. He set the picture down and gripped the hilt of his sword, staring as if he was in a daydream. _

_He snapped out of his day dream and picked up a piece of paper that looked like it had been folded up tons of times. He had it covered up by stuff like he didn't want anyone to see it. A couple of things were scratched out, but there was a few that weren't, but one stood out: the last one._

_14) bring Lynn-Z and Thalia back._

Thalia and Lynn-Z looked at each other. He didn't know they were still alive.

_He stared at it and seemed to want to scream. He grabbed a pen and scratched out Thalia's name with such force he ripped the paper. He folded it up and shoved it in his back pocket. He stood up, grabbed his sword and his shield and went over the coffin. Luke strapped on his shield and held his sword, Back Biter, and closed his eyes._

"_This is for you, Lynn-Z," he muttered. _

_Luke opened his eyes and opened the coffin. Light flooded out and Luke screamed in pain. He fell to the floor and stuck his shield up, but a golden light filled the room. A shining silhouette of a man appeared in front of Luke. The outside was bright gold, but the inside was black. _

"_Son of Hermes, get up," Kronos demanded. His voice was raspy, but it was scary. _

_Luke opened his eyes and got up._

"_Lord Kronos," Luke said. His still had his sword and shield ready, but Kronos waved his hand and they flew across the room. Luke kneeled on one knee in front of Kronos. _

_If Kronos had a mouth, he would've grinned evilly. _

"_Up," Kronos said. Luke stood._

"_So, you are the one to host me, correct?"_

"_Yes, Lord Kronos."_

"_Why?"_

_Luke looked down and didn't answer._

"_Answer!" Kronos barked. "And do not lie!"_

"_My sister, Lord."_

_Kronos studied him for a minute. "There's something else. A past love?"_

_Luke shifted. "Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. She was turned into a tree trying to protect me, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and Grover Underwood, Satyr."_

Everyone turned to Thalia.

"H-h-he _liked _me?" she said, shocked.

Annabeth was about in tears. Lynn-Z was glaring at Hera. Percy held Annabeth while Jason and Piper, who were sitting near them, were in shock. Grover bleated and his apple fell out of his mouth.

_Kronos scoffed. "And what do you want me to do about it? I'm not the god of death! That's my idiotic son's realm, Hades."_

Nico and Hazel had something to say about that, but two of the Hunters covered their mouths.

"_But once you over turn the gods, you'll be the titan of everything," Luke said. "Then you can bring back Thalia and Lynn-Z."_

"_But why should I?" Kronos persisted. _

_Luke stopped and thought about it. Then he said:_

"_Because no one else here is strong enough to host a great titan like yourself."_

"_Good answer, son of Hermes. Fine. When we win the war, I will bring them back. I swear on my word."_

"_River Styx," Luke demanded._

_Kronos tensed, but said, "Fine; River Styx."_

_The light around Kronos got brighter and then it shot towards Luke. Luke screamed out in pain and he fell to the ground, but soon, the light was gone. Luke got up and brushed himself off, but once he looked up, his eyes were gold. He smiled._

"_Thank you, Lucas," Kronos or Luke said. _

Lynn-Z balled up her fists. "It's not Lucas, you idiot," she muttered. "It's just Luke."

Hera gave her a look. "Oh so you still care about him?"

"You still care about Hephaestus even though you threw him a mountain," Lynn-Z said smartly. "And yes, I do, considering he was my big brother."

The other gods and goddess appeared. Hermes, still stuck up there with Hera, shifted uncomfortably. Ares appeared next to Percy. He looked at him, grunted, and then moved away from him. Aphrodite appeared next to Drew and her clan. Apollo appeared standing up next to the bleachers. Artemis appeared next to Thalia, who didn't even bother to look at Artemis because she was so shocked. Athena appeared next to Annabeth and Poseidon appeared next to Percy. Demeter appeared next to Katie Gardner and Dionysus told them to shut up he was trying to sleep (Athena whacked him with a pillow). Hades was in between his kids and Hephaestus was next to Leo. Zeus, last on to get here, appeared next to Hera.

"What on Olympus are you doing?" Zeus barked. "Are you _trying _to spill every secret there is?"

"I just think it's time for them to know," Hera snapped back.

"Can I go sit down?" Hermes asked.

Zeus and Hera didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a yes," Hermes said. He sat down next to Lynn-Z as Zeus and Hera argued. Hermes looked at Lynn-Z and whispered:

"I didn't plan this, I swear. Hera grabbed me by my wings and forced me."

Lynn-Z smiled. Leo moved his arm.

"This is awkward," Hephaestus muttered. Leo laughed.

"Wait a minute," Lynn-Z said. "If she's your step mom, there's no blood between us, so…." She grinned evilly.

"Trust me, Zeus is going to kill her before me or you get the chance."

Conner and Travis Stoll made their way to Apollo by sneaking under the bleachers. Well, sort of. Travis was running back towards where Conner was sitting because of Demeter was near Katie, his new girlfriend, and Conner was going to go get Apollo to sign some flying shoes to sell for a hundred bucks. Conner stuck his hand through one of the things. He was holding a hundred dollar bill.

"Here you go, Lynn-Z. You won," he said.

Lynn-Z smiled and took it. "I told you Katie would say yes to him."

"Huh?" Hermes said.

"Tell you later," they both said. Demeter was glaring daggers at the three of them. Conner ran and Lynn-Z waved. Hermes gave her the _What'd-I-Do I _look.

When Conner asked Apollo, Apollo smiled and signed them. He actually seemed happy about it. Travis was hiding behind Frank Zhang. Katie was blushing and trying not to look her mom in the eye. Aphrodite knew exactly what was going on. She smiled at Katie and offered her some lip gloss. Katie shrugged and took it. Frank looked at Hazel and Nico who were laughing at him.

Hera looked like she was winning the argument because she brought up Thalia and Jason's mom.

"WHAT?" Thalia yelled.

"FINE!" Zeus yelled. The whole amphitheater got quite. "Go ahead! But you better not pull a stunt like this in another millennia or I'll make sure you never leave Olympus!"

Zeus stepped off stage and sat down next to Travis. Demeter smirked. Zeus looked next to him, and then rolled his eyes.

"Ok, I'm moving," he said. He sat down next to Jason.

"Ugh," he muttered to himself. "There are no good seats around here."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: hey guys! No reviews? Ok, so once you guys read it (if you do), please tell someone or pass it around or something like that. Please? The only person who did review was Minnie and she was anonymous! Not that I'm mean, I don't mind. **_

Hera waved her hand again and the video changed to Luke on Olympus.

_He was looking around the room when he got distracted by Zeus's throne. The door opened and Luke spun around, sword in hand, and ready to throw a knife when he froze. Lynn-Z stood there, frozen with shock. Well, they both were. Lynn-Z snapped out of it and gripped her sword. _

Lynn-Z slipped her hand in Leo's. She glared at Hera, since she didn't need to see it because she knew what was going to happen.

"_Lynn-Z?" Luke stuttered. His eyes were as big as golf balls and his mouth was hanging open._

"_Since when do you have a stuttering problem?" Lynn-Z snapped. "More importantly, have you gone mad? There are already deaths out there while you're up here in the throne room like a wimp!"_

"_I – I thought you were dead," he said. _

"_No," Lynn-Z said. "I'm here, aren't I?"_

_Luke sighed. "Well, this is just great."_

"_What?" Lynn-Z growled. "Don't want me here?"  
_

"_No!" he barked. "That's not what I meant! This whole thing was to bring you and Thalia back to life, but it seems like you two are already back!"_

"_So this is my fault?" Lynn-Z yelled. "It wasn't my fault that the snake knocked me unconscious! I woke up and you were GONE! Dad told me you had left! So really, it's MY fault?"_

_The two got so mad that they had their swords drawn and the swords clashed together. The swords were in between the siblings like they were going to kill each other. _

"_I tried," Luke growled._

"_What?" Lynn-Z barked. "Trying to start a war? Oh, yea, you did a great job at that!"_

"_No!" he yelled. "I meant trying to get you back! I didn't want to hand you over to dad!"_

Hermes smiled when he said that, considering Luke never considered him a dad.

"_Sure," Lynn-Z snapped. "I bet you were happy because you got to spend more time with THALIA!" _

"I didn't mean it," Lynn-Z whispered.

Thalia pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. Thalia didn't take her eyes off the screen. Artemis laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

_Luke's face turned red with anger and he brought his sword back and chopped at Lynn-Z's head, but she jumped back, doing a back hand spring. She ran towards him and fought him. He chopped at her head again, but she ducked; coming up, she slammed into his chest. _

_He fell to the ground, but as he looked at her, his eyes flashed gold for a millisecond, but they were back blue. He was furious. She looked at her hand for her sword, but found it had flew out of her hand and into the floor just out of reach. She crawled backwards as he stood up, sword in hand. He brought his sword back like he was going to stab her when she lunged at his legs, knocking some sense into him. _

_He fell on his back, knocking the breath out of him. His eyes flashed again as if Kronos was letting Luke back in charge. She pinned his arms down._

"_Stop it!" she screamed. She looked close to tears. Her voice lowered to a whimper. "Just stop." _

_Lynn-Z was shaking. She got off of him stood up, and crumpled on the wall, sliding to the floor. Her head was in her hands and she was crying. Luke sat up and crawled towards her, sitting next to her. He held her as she cried, but he looked like he was sad. _

_Voices came from outside in the hallway – Percy and Annabeth._

"_Hide," Luke said. _

_Lynn-Z got quite immediately and slunk behind Hermes throne. From the door, you could see behind every throne except that one. Luke got up and pretended to be looking at something, but he looked at Lynn-Z and mouthed, "I got this."_

"Yea, right," Lynn-Z muttered.

Annabeth looked at her and saw Lynn-Z about to scream and hit Hera when this was over. Annabeth thought, "Wait, I wasn't the only one."

_Percy and Annabeth busted in and Luke smiled and turned around like he expected them. _

"_Well, it took you long enough," Luke said. "I thought you would be up here sooner."_

_Lynn-Z slipped behind Hephaestus's throne as Percy and Annabeth made their way towards Luke. Then, she realized what he was doing: he was leading them away from her so she could get away and get her sword without being seen. When Percy and Luke started fighting, Lynn-Z took her chance: she got up, and sprinted towards her sword. She slid down on her knees, grabbed it, and slid out the door. _

_She sprinted down the hallway as fast as she could, which was really fast, considering she's the fastest runner in camp. She sprinted past the angel thingys and when she got to the elevator, she hit the button, but it was going slow. The angel things turned and looked at her. They were whispering about her. She cursed and took the stairs. _

_Instead of running, she slid down the rail. When she got to the end, she slammed into Chiron. She fell down on her back. Chiron stuck a hand out to help her up, but she jumped up herself and sprinted past him, not looking him in the eyes. She sprinted nonstop over cars and sometimes people and as fast as she could go. The crowd parted for her like they did when Percy was in archery class. She ran right to the medical tent, where she collapsed. _

All eyes fixed on Lynn-Z. Her face went bright red and she looked around.

"Bottom row," she thought. "Straight exit towards the woods next to Demeter and Hephaestus."

Lynn-Z let go of Leo's hand. She looked around again and saw Hera smirking. Lynn-Z took a deep breath and stood up like she was going to go on stage. She acted like she was taking a step that way, when she spun around and sprinted into the woods as fast as she could.

Conner, underneath the bleachers, grabbed Leo's ankle. "Don't go," he said.

"I wasn't," Leo said.

"Oh."

Chiron stepped out, and every camper sat up straight and looked at him. He looked around, then knit his eyebrows.

"Conner, where are you?" he said.

"Here!" Conner called from under the bleachers.

Chiron looked around in confusion. Hermes reached under the bleachers, flipped Conner's hood up, and then pulled the strings tight, making his nose the only thing they could see. Conner stood up after two of the Hephaestus kids moved their legs.

"Yes?" Conner asked, his head still in the hoodie.

Chiron sighed. "Go get the Nymphs and tell them to go find Lynn-Z; and get that off of your head, you look like an idiot."

"He is an idiot," Dionysus said, raising a can of Diet Coke with disgust

"Hey!" Travis said. "Only the Hermes cabin gets to call him an idiot!"

"Yea!" Conner said. "Wait, what?"

"Hello?" Clarisse said. "Aren't you forgetting something? Lynn-Z runs faster than the Nymphs. The only ones who can catch her is Conner and Travis themselves."

Conner, who had his eyes covered, and Travis looked at each other and shared a "Hermes Grin".

Hermes leaned back against the bleacher behind him and folded his arms. "It's not going to work."

They smiled. "Challenge Accepted," they said simultaneously.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: You know, I got a bad habit of starting new stories without finishing the other ones. So, I'll finish this one, considering this one is going to be short, and then work on another one. Thanks Lightcore for the reminder. **_

An hour later, Conner and Travis came back to the Amphitheater. Travis was stuck in a net while Conner had a bloody nose and he was limping. Hermes, who had his hat covering his eyes, lifted his hat and started snickering. The Hermes cabin about passed out from laughing while the other campers were about as bad.

"I told you it wouldn't work," Hermes told them.

"How did you bloody your nose?" Clarisse asked.

"Well there was this bear –" Conner started.

"He ran into a tree," Travis interrupted. He threw the net off of him. "Clarisse, we need someone from the Ares cabin and Leo, we're going to need you too. This one will work."

As the four demigods made their way through the forest, Clarisse and Conner were arguing about who was going to grab her. Leo had a fireball dancing in his hands and Travis was listening to his iPod.

"Is she trouble? Like I'm trouble?" he muttered, singing the lyrics.

Everyone turned towards him with confused looks. Travis took out his earplugs, completely unaware that he had just sung out loud. Everyone else shook their heads and went back to what they were doing. As soon as they began, Conner was snatched to the ground. Lynn-Z slammed him into a tree.

"I told you two to go back!" she screamed.

Leo put the fire out instantly. "Lynn-Z?" he said, slowly making his way towards her.

She looked towards him, and she seemed to tense. "Leo? Why are you and Clarisse here?"

"Because we can!" Clarisse said.

Travis shot her a look. He shoved the iPod in his pocket and pulled Conner away, who was about as scared as a rabbit. Lynn-Z didn't seem to care anymore about Conner. Conner rubbed his shoulder where she had grabbed him.

Lynn-Z still had that caged animal look. She kept glancing at Clarisse and the Stoll's.

"Why are they here?" she asked.

"Ouch, unwanted," Conner said.

"Come on," Clarisse said. "Let's leave these love birds alone."

Conner gave Leo the "I'm watching you" look. Leo just looked at him and the ground under his feet caught fire. Conner jumped and squealed like a girl. Lynn-Z cracked a smile.

Once they were gone, Leo and Lynn-Z sat underneath a tree. Leo slipped his fingers through hers.

"They're worried about you," he told her.

She scoffed. "Please. You saw the looks they gave me!"

"Yea and after you ran, everybody was all like _Wow, don't want to race her! _or something stupid like that."

She smiled at him and gave him a hug. He brushed her hair with his hands.

"I wish I could see him at least one last time," she whispered, her eyes staring off in space as Leo held her.

"Well I can make that happen," a voice said.

Leo and Lynn-Z jumped. They looked up and saw Hades in his black robes and messy hair. He didn't look too thrilled, but apparently it was his time of the decade to be nice to somebody. Lynn-Z and Leo stood up, shocked.

"Oh, don't look at me that way," Hades said. "I am a nice person… er, immortal."

"Not being rude or anything," Lynn-Z said, "but why are you here?"

"Well, you obviously don't want to go see your brother in the Elysium," Hades said.

Lynn-Z brightened up like a Christmas tree. Her usual smile came back and the twinkle in her eyes were back, too.

"Really?" she said eagerly. "You'd do that?"

"Yes, yes; I owed Hermes a favor and he asked me to grant you his favor. I'm assuming you want to see Luke?"

"Yes!" she said excitedly. Her voice went from normal to soprano.

Hades reached in his cloak and pulled out what looked like a black credit card. Instead it was solid black with a flaming H in the center. The flames looked so realistic that they even moved. On the back, it said TIME IN UNDERWORLD: THREE HOURS.

"It's the max," Hades said. "Zeus made up that rule."

He waved his hand and a portal appeared.

"This is your way. You're going to need a drachma though."

Leo and Lynn-Z patted their pockets but neither of them seemed to have one – or in Leo's case, a wallet.

"Where's Conner?" he asked.

"Amphitheater," she said.

Leo ran towards there, cursing about a wallet. Hades sighed and pulled out a drachma.

"I'll tell Hermes he owes me. Now, go before I change my mind."

Lynn-Z smiled and stepped through the portal. When she opened her eyes, she was on a cliff. Looking around, things that were lost or dead dreams floated around on what seemed like invisible water. Charon's ferry pulled up. He was in all black robes with the hood up with a pole to move in the water.

"You are not dead," he said in monotone. "Leave, die, and then come back."

_Pull out Hades card, _Hermes voice said in her head. _You can keep the drachma. Hades will have realized his mistake and I'll pay him back. With the card, he will let you go free. _

Lynn-Z reached in her pocket and pulled out the solid black card. His eyes got big. He told her to get aboard. She stepped in and Charon pushed off.

"Where to?" he asked in his monotone voice.

"The Elysium," Lynn-Z said.

"Hades does not usually let mortals in unless it is his son, the Prince of the Dead," he said. "You must be a demigod."

"Yes, daughter of Hermes."

"That explains it all."

Soon, they were outside of the Elysium. A bridge connected the invisible river of dreams to the Elysium. A city of souls were there. They were laughing, cutting up, even shopping and buying food. Who knew that ghosts bought food.

"Madam?" Charon said. "This is your stop. There are more souls than just you."

"Oh, uh, sorry," she said, stepping off.

Charon floated away. She pulled out the card: TIME IN UNDERWORLD: 2:59:97. Lynn-Z looked at it in confusion. What? One minute? But Lynn-Z wasn't complaining. She began walking, but then stopped: _What if Luke doesn't recognize me or doesn't want to see me? _

Fear passed over her. Surely Hades would've told her that before he sent her here unable to leave for three slowly passing hours. She brushed it off and walked in. There was a boy about her age (15) propped up against the stone bridge. He was just looking around when he saw her. He gave her a funny look.

"Hey," he called.

Lyn-Z turned and looked at him. He had short crew cut type hair, muscular arms, and a sleeveless shirt. He looked like he just died, but it was funny that he didn't seem like he belonged here.

He walked towards her.

"You're not dead," he said. "Why are you here?"

"Hm, didn't know the dead were this annoying," Lynn-Z said. "I'm looking for someone."

"Who? I might can help you."

"Luke Castellan," Lynn-Z said.

A smile formed on the guys face. He looked around and then pointed to a coffee shop. Then he laughed like it was an inside joke and told her to come on. She followed him to a table outside the coffee shop. A blonde headed guy sat there with a cup of coffee, some kind of pastry that looked strangely like a pretzel and a rice crispie treat formed together, and a book that strangely looked like it had the picture of a boy and a golden sword on the cover. He looked up with only his eyes, marked his page, then put the book up. She read part of the title: _The Lightning –. _There was one more word, but she couldn't read it that well, thanks to her being dyslexic and it being upside down.

"New boy," Luke said as he stuck the book in his bag, "what do you want?"

"There's some girl looking for you," the boy said.

"That girl you're referring to happens to have a name," Lynn-Z snapped. She shot the boy a look.

"Hey, I helped you find him, didn't I?"

Luke looked at Lynn-Z like she looked familiar, but he couldn't place it. It seemed to aggravate him.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

The boy pulled up a chair and seemed to watch. Luke and Lynn-Z told him to scram. He walked away and began talking to some girls.

"You didn't answer my question," Luke said as Lynn-Z sat down.

"I'll let you guess: I saw you before you died."

"Oh great, you're not Annabeth, are you?"

"No!" Lynn-Z said. "I'm your sister, Lynn-Z! Plus, I look nothing like Annabeth!"

Luke was shocked but a smile crept up his face.

"Wow," he said. "I really didn't expect this. You look great."

Lynn-Z smiled. "Thanks."

"I'm assuming you live at camp?"

Lynn-Z nodded.

"How is it?" he asked carefully.

"Good… until today."

"Why?" he asked, sitting up straighter and more eager. "Everything ok?"

Lynn-Z smiled. "Never thought you'd be the type to care about camp. Hera happened; she dragged Dad with her."

Luke got an evil grin on his face like he was thinking of a joke.

"What?" Lynn-Z asked.

"I bet the others would like to hear about camp, considering they died trying to save it. Well, sort of."

"Who?"

"Beckendorf, Silena, and Bianca," he said. He got up. "Come on!"

He grabbed his stuff as Lynn-Z got up, completely confused. They walked towards these huge houses with like three or four stories. They were like everyone's dream homes. Luke lead her to one of them. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. They walked into what looked like a living room where a dark headed girl, a brown headed girl, and a buff guy sat. They were playing some game that looked like Mythomagic.

They all turned and looked at Luke. When they saw Lynn-Z, they were confused. Of course, a fifteen year old that was alive walking in the door with a dead guy in the Underworld. Completely normal, right?

Nope.

"_Uh _who's this?" Beckendorf asked.

"Guys, this is Lynn-Z, my little sister," Luke said, throwing his stuff on the stairs. "No, she's not dead."

"Hey!" Silena said. "I'm Silena, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Nice to meet you," Lynn-Z said.

"Wow, this is a first," Bianca said, teasing Luke. "A Hermes kid with manners."

Luke shot her a look. Bianca smiled and scooted over so Lynn-Z could sit down.

"So," Beckendorf said, "how'd you get here if you're not dead?"

"Charlie!" Silena said.

"Well!" he said, shrugging. "We were all thinking it!"

Lynn-Z smiled. "Hades sent me here for a favor for Hermes."

Luke stood up from putting his stuff on the steps. "What?"

"Might have forgotten to mention that part," she muttered.

The four demigods looked eager to hear the story. She looked at the card in her pocket: 2:37:09. Gods, the time down here was messed up.

"So what happened?" Luke asked as he sat next to Beckendorf.

"When?"

"Why Hades sent you here."

"Oh, that. Well, Hera dragged dad to the Amphitheater, where she said that she will show the real reason for the war. She showed the whole camp how I 'died' when the snake thing hit me when I was with you and Thalia. Then when she showed the one of you actually letting Kronos taking over, all the gods came afterward and Zeus and her got in a argument about how she should stop this and move on, but of course she won and continued with how I was up on Olympus when Percy and Annabeth fought you and you killed yourself to kill Kronos. Then I ran in the woods, blah, blah, blah, punched Conner in the face and tied Travis up in a net, blah, blah, blah, and then, BOOM, I was here."

She took a breath. Luke, Beckendorf, Silena, and Bianca were in shock. They looked like they were about to faint.

"Ok, two things," Luke said, "how do you speak that fast and did you just say that you punched Conner in the face and tied Travis up?"

"Yes, yes I did."

They snickered, except for Bianca, who had no idea who they were except for the fact that they gave Phoebe a shirt that gave her a rash.

"So how's camp? Anyone new in the Aphrodite cabin?" Silena asked.

"Yea," Lynn-Z said. "Piper McLean; she dates Jupiter's son, Jason. She took over for Drew as the person in charge when she got back from her quest because Drew wasn't treating them fair."

Silena smiled. "Good. Wait Jupiter?"

"Roman form of Zeus."

"What? Roman?"

"Ask Nico."

"Hephaestus cabin?" Beckendorf asked.

"Leo Valdez, fire user. He has this giant war boat, the _Argo II. _Pretty nice guy."

"There's probably not anybody in the Hades cabin instead of Nico," Bianca said.

Lynn-Z smiled. "Actually, there's a new girl who's the daughter of Pluto (Hades Roman form), Hazel. She's one of my best friends."

"Hermes cabin?" Luke asked.

"Not really, but we do have some more ten year old pranker's who can fit n air vents better than some of us."

She looked at the card again and saw she had an hour left. The rest of the time, they talked about what camp was like and how they missed it. After talking for about forever, the card burned in her pocket. Lynn-Z pulled it out and saw a portal open up next to her. her image flickered.

"You have to go don't you?" Luke said sadly.

"Yea," she said.

As she was about to walk through, Luke gave her a hug a told her not to get herself killed. She smiled told them good bye and walked through the portal. She opened her eyes and found her in her bed at the Hermes cabin. She smiled and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

In the middle of the night when Lynn-Z woke up, she found everyone asleep. A little light coming from the fireplace caught her eye. She slipped out of bed and slipped her boots on that sat under her bed. She stood up, walked on her tip toes, and then got on her knees to look for what was the light. Lynn-Z rested her hand on the wall of it and felt the dusty ashes come down on her arm. She resisted the urge to cough, but they made her eyes water.

She saw the light again coming from one of the bottom cracks. Lynn-Z set her hand there and felt it vibrate, but it didn't budge. She dug her nails into the ashy floor, but nothing happened. She tapped her knuckles against them and found they were hollow. She tapped the walls as quietly as she could when one of the bricks budged.

Lynn-Z smiled and pushed. The brick went back as far as it could when it stopped. She moved her hands as it went to the left, making the rock-on-rock noise. She looked around, but luckily her half-brothers and half-sisters were deep sleepers.

_CLICK!_

The bookcase opened a crack and Lynn-Z's head shot sideways to see what that was about. Slowly, she stood up and walked towards the bookcase. She pulled it open and gasped.

A staircase led from there to the back of the bookcase down in a winding staircase. She grabbed a flashlight from the bookcase and went inside. She pulled it close, but left a crack open, and then descended down the stairs. Her boots made a boot noise, but she found it getting hotter and hard to breath. Lynn-Z ran her hand across the stone wall when she felt something like someone had carved something in there.

She clicked the flashlight and shone it on the wall. In a horribly carved handwriting, three words were written. Lynn-Z smiled.

_Luke + Thalia = Forever_

"Seriously, Luke?" she whispered. "You should've asked her out."

"He did," a voice said.

Lynn-Z spun around and saw Thalia propped up against the rail a few steps up. She clicked the flashlight off as Thalia walked down towards her. Thalia looked like her eyes were puffy from crying and she was really stiff. She swallowed.

"He did," she said, a little choked up. "He – he told me to meet him at this place, Johnny Rockets, one day while we were traveling to get here before we found Annabeth. I had gone somewhere and when I got there, I found him outside with flowers and a box of chocolate on Valentine's Day. He asked me if I'd go out with him, and I did. But when we got here and the monsters attacked when we got to Half-Blood Hill" - she swallowed and closed her eyes - "it was hard because he had to be pulled away by Grover and Annabeth."

Lynn-Z didn't know what to say. "Wow," she said. "That's..."

"Not what you expected, huh?" Thalia smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Now come on; he didn't build this room for nothing."

The two girls walked down without a word. Once they got to the bottom, they found a gold door with a little slot. Lynn-Z and Thalia thought it was a mail slot, but when Lynn-Z reached to look in it, it opened by itself and a keyboard came out. A screen appeared on the wall and a little box that said "PASSWORD" popped up.

"Well," Thalia said, "he didn't want anyone coming in here."

"Too bad, we are," Lynn-Z said.

She typed in "IHATEHERMES" but it came up "INCORRECT". Lynn-Z looked at Thalia for help, but Thalia looked just as confused as she was. Thalia reached over and typed in "LUKE" but it came up as incorrect again.

"You know anything that he told you that might be one?" Lynn-Z said. "He did like you and all."

Thalia thought for a second, then she typed in "THALZ". The password screen went away and the door unlocked. The keyboard went back in and the door opened. Lynn-Z looked at her with shock.

"How'd you know that?" she asked.

"He was my boyfriend, remember?" she said with a slight smile. "That's what he used to call me."

"He must've _really _liked you," Lynn-Z said. "Or he was obsessive."

Thalia cracked a smile and a little snicker as the two of them walked in. The wall on the left had a cork board on it where pictures of him, Thalia, and Annabeth, some were of places they had been, some were of him, Thalia, and Lynn-Z. Backbiter and his shield hung on the back wall. On the other wall were his games and gaming-systems. The floor was brick where in black bricks was his last name: _Castellan. _

Thalia, in a daze, walked over towards the picture and got the one of her and Luke kissing off of the wall. Even then Luke had his scar.

"Ew," Lynn-Z said. "That just gives me the creeps."

Thalia smiled and hugged the picture. She seemed to be daydreaming about it, but her smile seemed to get bigger by the moment.

Lynn-Z picked backbiter off of the wall and felt it in her hands. It was heavier than her sword, but she felt energy ripple through her body like the sword was ready to fight. She grabbed the shield and strapped it on. Thalia turned around and smiled.

"You look like the girl version of him, without the scar and all," she said.

Lynn-Z smiled. She unstrapped the shield and laid it back on the wall along with the sword. Thalia still had the picture.

"What's Artemis going to say about it?" Lynn-Z asked.

"I don't know," Thalia said, slipping it in her pocket. "But she can get over it."

Lynn-Z smiled. "Come on, I actually want to get some sleep before Travis and Conner start arguing."


End file.
